


Nasty Nargles

by culpriits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Sirius Black's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culpriits/pseuds/culpriits
Summary: Sometimes all Harry needs is Luna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Nasty Nargles

"Hello, Harry." 

Harry almost didn't realize anyone spoke, the voice was so airy and calming, he almost thought it was a nice lake-side breeze. 

"You have quite the many Nargles around your head tonight." 

Luna's voice was deceptively cheery, though Harry supposes it's always been like that. He finds he quite likes the sound of it, it soothes his mind and he finds he can finally _breathe_ again. Harry wonders if that was what Luna wanted to happen. She was always quite indirect. 

Harry likes that about Luna, it makes him feel welcome. Like he isn't the only odd one. 

"Hello, Luna. Why are you here?" Harry inquires. 

He feels his question will be unanswered. 

"I was wondering where all the Nargles went. Usually they prefer mistletoe, but I don't see one on your head. Do you?" Luna asks, innocent and gentle. 

Harry knows what Luna is asking him. That was her equivalent of 'What's wrong?'. Harry usually did not want to talk about this, as it brought up many nightmares and horrible feelings of guilt, hatred, and so much sadness he often thinks he might cry. He finds he feels wonderfully numb with Luna. Harry figures he might as well say _something._ Getting it off your chest, and all that. 

"..." 

Harry breathes deeply, taking one breath in and one breath out. His nerves are still shot and his heart is still heavy, but he feels lighter. Like Luna's floaty demeanor has taken a hold of him. Harry appreciates the feeling. 

"It's... it's- about Sirius." 

Harry never liked sharing his feelings, with anyone really. He preferred the solitude of being alone. He did this because, if he didn't talk to anybody about his problems, there was no chance of being brushed off or yelled at. Nobody to be disappointed in him.

Until Sirius was pushed into the Veil. Now he's always disappointed in himself. 

"Harry, those Nargles are bad for your health. Nargles attract more Nargles, as I'm sure you know. We should rid of them, together." Luna looked at him with cloudy light blue eyes.

Harry was never one for poetry or anything of the sort, but he thinks he might have seen sparkles of sincerity in Luna's eyes. 

Harry was overwhelmed. The way his heart did a weird flip when Luna proposed extinguishing the Nargles, he did not understand. But he did understand that just by sitting here in Luna's presence, he felt so much better. Harry felt like he could actually make it through the school year, if only Luna stay by his side. Harry wishes Luna would stay. He hopes she is different than Ron, and Hermione, and Remus, and Dumbledore who've all turned away. 

Luna must've seen the small smile on Harry's lips, or maybe it was the way his eyes watered and shone with gratitude. Maybe she just knew. But all the same, she knew that she'd achieved what she'd came to do.

"Shall we, Harry?" Luna chirped, with a bright smile and warm eyes directed right at Harry, and Harry alone. 

She held out her hand for Harry to take. 

"We shall." 

And take he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work for any fandom at all. I've had multiple ideas, but have never actually written them out. This IS a drabble, nothing serious. This is also unbeta'd. Please give me constructive criticism if you have any :)


End file.
